


What Might Have Been

by chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick sits and watches. And wonders, as he does every time, whether if his life had turned left instead of right, if he ever would have had a chance at standing tall watching his country’s flag from a podium with gold around his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Might Have Been

**Author's Note:**

> To all the men and women competing in the 2016 Summer Olympics. You're all champions.

Dick sits on his sofa, legs stretched out in front of him and feet propped on the worn-out coffee table, watching TV. A bottle of water rests loosely in his hands as he sits entranced.

On TV, the men’s gymnastics semifinals of the Olympics are playing.

He watches and analyzes, mentally critiquing movements and wincing in empathy when someone takes a hard fall. The feel of the chalk, the braces and tape and bandages, he can feel it all, smell it all. 

He understands the amount of hard work and dedication these young men have all put themselves through just for this one big chance to shine and win it all for their country. It doesn’t matter to him what flag these guys are competing under. To him, they’re all champions.

Sure, the world championships each year are a big event, but this is the Olympics. Once every four years, the nations of the world come together and compete on the sporting fields and arenas of the host city.

Dick sits and watches. And wonders, as he does every time, whether if his life had turned left instead of right, if he ever would have had a chance at standing tall watching his country’s flag from a podium with gold around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> I can never watch men's gymnastics and not think of Dick Grayson.


End file.
